T.R. Hummer
Terry Randolph Hummer (born August 7, 1950) is an American poet, critic, essayist, editor, and academic. Life Youth and education Hummer was born in Mason, Mississippi, and grew up on a farm in that state's rural Noxubee co.T.R. Hummer, Amazon.com. Web, May 21, 2018. He graduated from University of Southern Mississippi (USM) with a B.A. in 1972, and an M.A. in 1974. At USM he studied with Gordon Weaver and D.C. Berry. After 3 years working for the Mississippi Arts Commission, in 1977 he enrolled at the the University of Utah, where he studied with Dave Smith, graduating in 1980 with a Ph.D.. Career Hummer was editor of Quarterly West in 1979. He taught at Oklahoma State University, where he was poetry editor of The Cimarron Review. In 1984 he relocated to Kenyon College; there, after visiting positions at Middlebury College (where he guest edited New England Review) and the University of California at Irvine, he became editor of the Kenyon Review. In 1989 he returned to Middlebury as editor of the New England Review. He relocated to the University of Oregon in 1993, where he directed the MFA Program in Creative Writing. In 1997, he taught at Virginia Commonwealth University. He taught at the University of Georgia, and was editor of The Georgia Review. He teaches at Arizona State University, . He has published poems in many literary magazines and journals including The New Yorker, Harper's, Atlantic Monthly, Paris Review, and Georgia Review. Recognition His honors include a Guggenheim Fellowship, inclusion in The Best American Poetry 1995, and 2 Pushcart Prizes.T.R. Hummer b. 1950, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 9, 2012. Awards * 1992 Guggenheim Fellowship Publications Poetry *''Translation of Light'' (chapbook). Stillwater, OK: Cedar Creek Press, 1976. *''The Angelic Orders: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1982. *''The Passion of the Right-Angled Man: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1984. *''Lower-Class Heresy: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1987. *''The Eighteen-Thousand-Ton Olympic Dream: Poems''. New York: Morrow, 1990. *''Walt Whitman in Hell: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1996. *''Useless Virtues''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2001. *''The Infinity Sessions''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2005. *''Bluegrass Wasteland: Selected poems, 1978-2003''. Todmorden, UK: Arc Publications, 2005. ISBN 978-1-900072-82-3 *''Ephemeron: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2012. *''Skandalon: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2014. Non-fiction *''The Muse in the Machine: Essays on poetry and the anatomy of the body politic''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2006. *''Available Surfaces: Essays on poets''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2012. Edited *''The Imagination as Glory: The poetry of James Dickey'' (Edited with Bruce Weigl) . Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1984. *''The Unfeigned Word: Fifteen years of New England Review'' (edited with Devon Jersild). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:T.R. Hummer, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 4, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links * T.R. Hummer poems at Little Epic Against Oblivion (2 poems) *Three poems by T.R. Hummer at Slate *T.R. Hummer 4 poems at Poem of the Week * [http://www.unf.edu/mudlark/posters/hummer.html Poems: Mudlark Poster 81 > 2009 > Six Poems by T.R. Hummer]: System, Fallacy of Composition, Bald Man, Fallacy The Illegibility of Providence, Infinite by Virtue of Its Everlastingness, Bounded by its Own Completeness *T.R. Hummer at Blackbird (7 poems) *T.R. Hummer at YouTube About * T.R. Hummer b. 1950 at the Poetry Foundation * T.R. Hummer at Mississippi Writers and Musicians * Mindbook: T.R. Hummer Official weblog. * Interview with T.R. Hummer at Blackbird, February 16, 2004 Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:University of Southern Mississippi alumni Category:University of Utah alumni Category:Writers from Arizona Category:People from Noxubee County, Mississippi Category:Writers from Mississippi Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:American essayists Category:American academics Category:The New Yorker people Category:People from Phoenix, Arizona Category:Middlebury College faculty Category:Kenyon College faculty Category:University of California, Irvine faculty Category:University of Oregon faculty Category:Arizona State University faculty Category:University of Georgia faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets